


Body Painting

by felixfelicitas



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfelicitas/pseuds/felixfelicitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you… want me to use you as my canvas?" Leliana checked. Surana smirked and rolled onto her side and put her hand on her hip.</p><p>"Come on baby; paint me like one of your Orlesian girls," she teased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Painting

Leliana hadn’t been able to draw in years, let alone painted, but when she spotted the beautiful Orlesian paint set in Denerim, she barely hesitated before buying it.

She didn’t find a use for it for several weeks though, seeing as she couldn’t lug around any nice canvases, until she mentioned it up to her lovers one late night.

Surana’s mouth dropped open, and she had a wicked sparkle in her eye. "Oh, please tell me you got the kind that stains on skin." Leliana blinked.

"Yes, actually," she replied, a bit confused. Zevran grinned, understanding what she was thinking, and propped himself up.

"Read about those in one of your Circle books, Yan?" he teased.

"Experienced actually; long story, but there is- was, this guy," Surana sobered briefly, but shook her head and shucked off the shirt she had just put on before continuing, "his family was from Orlais, and he figured out how to recreate it in the tower."

"So you… want me to use you as my canvas?" Leliana checked. Surana smirked and rolled onto her side and put her hand on her hip.

"Come on baby; paint me like one of your Orlesian girls," she teased. Zevran snorted. Leliana giggled, slightly shaking her head.

"I didn’t know you'd read that book," she said. "It’s a bit more-"

"Trashy," cut in Zevran.

"Fluffy," Leliana emphasized, "than your usual taste."

Surana stuck out her tongue. "It’s a classic! And I was very, very bored. Anyways, do you want to paint or not?" Leliana grinned, and reached for her pack.

"Roll over on your stomach," she commanded. She heard Surana shifting behind her and she pulled out the paints.

She started with a delicate outline in white, tracing her spine and rib cage and interweaving flowers in the bones.

Zevran watched intensely, slowly scooting closer as she worked. She smiled at him, and reached over to give him a sweet kiss. Surana whined, and tried to turn to see.

"Ah, don't you’ll crack the paint," Leliana warned as she pulled away. Surana huffed and turned back to her original position.

With the outline completed, Leliana worked to fill in the bones with white and blue shadows.

Surana practically purred when Leliana began her long, gentle brush strokes down her back. Zevran laughed lightly.

"Yan seems to be enjoying this, yes?" he commented. The other elf sighed happily and wiggled on the floor. Leliana smiled, and pulled out the red and pink paints.

The flowers proved more tricky, but her brush slowly filled in the petals.

"Gorgeous," Zevran murmured, and reached out to touch the paint lines. Leliana slapped his hand away.

"Love, it hasn’t set yet! Don’t touch!"

Zevran gave a dramatic pout, but he perked up again at another brief kiss. As Leliana prepared the final piece to the painting, he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hooking his chin on her shoulder.

In green and blue, she began to add in the twisting stems looping around the bones. Zevran, distracting as ever, clung to her back and pressed his lips against her neck as she worked.

"Done," she finally sighed. She leaned back slightly and Zevran quickly threw back a hand to brace them.

Surana turned her head to face the two of them. Her eyes were bleary and tired, but her smile was genuine, at least until it was interrupted by a wide yawn.

"Indeed," Zevran agreed. He pulled Leliana over with him as he flopped over on his side next to Surana. It took a bit of shuffling and kicking, but they somehow managed to readjust comfortably and knock out the lantern.

"Goodnight, I love you," Leliana whispered. Zevran squeezed her a bit tighter, and Surana made a muffled noise from her pillow and reached over to grab her hand.

They helped peel off the paint the next morning to reveal the stained skin, and Surana spent the entirety of the next morning in camp strutting around in a pair of pants and her smallclothes, showing off Leliana’s handwork, to Zevran’s delight and Alistair’s horror.


End file.
